1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a mineral fiber manufacturing. More particularly, embodiments relate to a coal briquette manufacturing apparatus and method capable of adjusting a melting temperature of coal briquette or viscosity of a molten metal in which the coal briquette is melted based on a mixture ratio of materials used for manufacturing the coal briquette, and a mineral fiber manufacturing apparatus including the coal briquette manufacturing apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to a furnace in which air supplied from a blower is heat-exchanged, through a heat exchanger, with exhaust gas discharged through an exhaust gas outlet of the furnace and the air supplied from the blower is supplied to the furnace as the combustion air for combusting cokes, and a mineral fiber manufacturing apparatus including the furnace. More particularly, embodiments relate to a re-combustion apparatus that may efficiently remove impurities within exhaust gas discharged from a furnace by re-combusting or perfectly combusting the exhaust gas and a mineral fiber manufacturing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thermoelectric power plant refers to a facility that converts, to electric energy, energy generated from fossil fuels such as coal, heavy oil, and the like.
A large-scale thermoelectric power plant is equipped with, for example, a boiler configured to generate vapor and a generator configured to convert rotatory power to electricity. In contrast, a gas turbine and a diesel engine have been used as a rotary engine for relatively small-scale self-thermoelectric power generation.
Coal employed as a main material in the thermoelectric power plant includes carbon, oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen, and the like, in chemical aspects, and also contains the large quantity of organic and inorganic compounds. The organic compounds refer to sediment left after vegetable materials buried underground go through biological, physical, and chemical processes, and may also be referred to as maceral.
In general, a thermoelectric power plant using coal as a main fuel involves feeding coal to a boiler in large quantities, thereby combusting the large quantity of coal. Accordingly, the thermoelectric power plant generates the electricity by generating high temperature and high pressure vapor and by supplying the generated vapor to a vapor turbine. Here, coal ashes resulting from the combustion generate 5 to 22% of incompletely combusted materials. Such waste material is classified into bottom ashes and fly ashes.
A portion of the fly ashes have been used as a component of Portland cement corresponding to raw materials for cement and the bottom ashes corresponding to inorganic residues have been used as seal filling materials. However, there is a growing concern as to the environmental pollution by the fly ashes and the bottom ashes.
To reduce effects of environmental pollution, research is being conducted into recycling waste discharged from a thermoelectric power plant.
For example, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0092363, filed on Sep. 14, 2011, discloses a method for manufacturing a mineral pulp by use of scrapped coal materials.